Nieve
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Es Navidad en Torchwood *Pelusa Navideña*
1. Nieve

**Atención: Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a Russell T. Davies y a la BBC (Por desgracia) esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella**

* * *

**Nieve **

La nieve caía lentamente, de una forma tranquila como si acariciara el espacio al caer, pintándolo todo a su paso.

Jack rodeó su boca con las manos e intentó darse calor con su aliento, tal vez hubiera sido bueno coger los guantes antes de abandonar el Hub, pero al Capitán había tenido demasiada prisa en escapar de su propia base 15 minutos antes como para pensar en ello, hasta se había dejado el teléfono móvil.

La nieve seguía cayendo de forma hermosa a su paso, haciendo que varias personas que caminaban por la bahía de Cardiff se detuvieran unos segundos a contemplar ese fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Era como si en esa fecha, el día de Navidad, fuera algo espacial o mágico ver caer la nieve… ayer había pasado igual y el día anterior también, pero en ese momento las parejas de su alrededor se detenían a coger los copos o hacerse fotos y comentaban tonterías sobre la felicidad, el amor, los regalos y la magia navideña.

Esos comentarios le molestaban porque le hacían sentir aun más solo.

Sus manos heladas dejaron de preocuparle, ni siquiera el hecho de que su chaquetón se estuviera cubriendo de blanco le alarmaba.

Jack deseó desaparecer, ser cubierto por esos albinos copos y extraviarse entre la blancura que le rodeaba.

Así tal vez la soledad dejaría de ahogarle y dejaría de sentirse como un huérfano que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Un ser prescindible al cual nadie quería.

El dolor le oprimía el pecho y sus ojos ardían, haciéndolo sentir aun más miserable y patético por su debilidad.

Ya que eso hecho no tendría que ser nuevo para él y ese día no era diferente a ningún otro… ¿Verdad?

Había pasado antes por ello, muchas veces en sus casi 150 años de edad. Pero por mucho que deseara convencerse a si mismo Jack sabía que era lo que realmente le había dañado.

_Ianto_

…

Gwen había vuelto a jugar a las preguntas antes de marcharse junto a Rhys y su familia para celebrar la Navidad.

-¿Y cómo pasareis la Navidad?- Les preguntó a Tosh y Owen que estaban en ese momento poniéndose las chaquetas para marcharse.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y fue la japonesa la que respondió.

-Iré a casa de Owen para celebrarla con ellos- Le dijo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Oh, eso es genial Tosh!- Gimió la ex policía contenta por su amiga cogiéndole las manos y sonriendo también, pasando del medico que sólo negaba con la cabeza por la explosión de energía de las mujeres.

-La Navidad es un asco- Le soltó a Gwen cuando sus miradas se cruzaron-Pero si la paso con Tosh no será tan asquerosa…- Continuó diciendo con su habitual tono cínico.

-¡Eso es lo más bonito que te escuchado decir Owen!- Gimió la ex policía entre risas.

Su amiga sólo afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo también cuando Ianto hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Y tú, Ianto? ¿La pasarás con Jack?- Le preguntó a este girándose para mirarlo.

-La Navidad es para pasarla en familia- Le respondió

…

Jack escuchó esas palabras, ya que estaba bajando por las escalaras para llegar al centro del Hub, y fue como un golpe en el centro de su estomago. La verdad es que aun no habían hablado de cómo pasar las fiestas, la fisura había estado muy activa esos días y el Capitán había dado por sentado que estarían juntos esos días.

Había tenido citas desde su vuelta de su viaje con el Doctor y prácticamente dormían juntos todas las noches a no ser que tuvieran una emergencia en Torchwood.

Jack creía que eran pareja, pero parecía ser que Ianto no le veía del mismo modo…

Escuchó que seguían hablando, pero el Capitán no quiso saber más, un dolor que había años, muchos años que no sentía y había creído firmemente que no volvería a sentir le oprimió el corazón.

Se notó desamparado, perdido y desorientado como cuando fue abandonado por el Doctor, pero ese mal aún era más intenso y parecía crecer y estrujar más y más sus entrañas.

Entones supo que tenía que marcharse y respirar de nuevo, el Hub se había vuelto más pequeño ante sus ojos, claustrofóbico.

Cogiendo su chaquetón se escapó para no tener que mirar a su pareja a los ojos y sentirse nuevamente rechazado por el hombre que amaba.

Y esas palabras _"En Familia"_ Le hizo recordar a su hija Alice a su nieto que apenas conocía… Desde que su hija era niña que no había pasado unas navidades en familia porque ya no tenía ninguna.

Alice nunca le perdonaría que fuera el responsable de la locura de su madre y no quería tener tratos con él, como si su padre fuera el culpable de esa condena que padecía llamaba inmortalidad.

El existía como un punto fijo en el tiempo y el espacio y veía correr la vida ante sus ojos sin formar parte de nada ni nadie… Con Ianto había vuelto a sentir algo, a desear vivir de nuevo a su lado y no simplemente existir.

Pero estaba claro que él no deseaba lo mismo.

-¡Jack!- Escuchó que le llamaban y no necesitó girarse para saber que era Ianto -¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó al llegar a su altura-¿Estás bien?- Prácticamente susurró, acercándose más y tocándole el hombro izquierdo con delicadeza.

Su pareja no le respondió solo apartó la mirada procurando parecer sereno, utilizando su mascara de héroe, esa fachada llamada Capitán Jack Harkness, pero Ianto no era tonto y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que a su novio la pasaba alguna cosa, estaba como dolido, vulnerable.

Pero _¿Por qué?_

-Jack- Le llamó de nuevo y sus miradas de encontraron.

El líder de Torchwood contempló ese rostro ligeramente enrojecido por culpa del frío, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios algo seco.

_Lo amaba._

Por mucho que intentara engañarse conocía de sobra los sentimientos que le unían a ese hombre y por ello ahora estaba sufriendo como un idiota. Deseó replicarle decirle algo hiriente para que sufriera como él, pero nada salió de su boca.

-Jack…- Susurró de nuevo su chico del té, alzando su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro a través del guate de piel que llevaba-¿Qué te preocupa?- Le preguntó de nuevo con paciencia sin querer presionarlo- Si no te sientes bien podemos quedarnos en casa, llamo a mi hermana y le digo que…-

-¡¿Cómo?- Le cortó Jack con urgencia.

Ianto parpadeó ante su reacción, pero no retiró la mano de su rostro.

-La comida de Navidad, Jack- Le explicó entrecerrado los ojos pensativo -¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte solo en Navidad?- Le preguntó, pero sonó como una afirmación.

Este sonrió como disculpa sintiéndose aún más estúpido por haber dudado de su Ianto-.

-¡Eres idiota!- Exclamó su pareja sin esperar contestación alguna. Pero sin parecer molesto más bien divertido ya que después automáticamente le sonrío como aceptando esas disculpas -Mi hermana lleva toda la semana preguntándome sobre ti. Se ve que una amiga suya nos vio en el restaurante italiano ese que fuimos a cenar y le dijo que eras guapísimo como una estrella de cine…- Continuó hablando apartando la mano de su cara para girarse con intención de abandonar la Bahía.

-¿Así?- Exclamó Jack coqueto siguiéndolo y sabiendo que sólo le explicaba eso para hacerlo sentir mejor-¿Y tú que le respondiste?- Preguntó con interés notando como un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Eso es un secreto- Le respondió guiñándole un ojo y Jack sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que la calidez le envolvía de nuevo

-Te amo- Le soltó sin poder evitarlo, deteniéndose en seco.

Ianto se paró a su lado asombrado por su declaración. Luego, pasados unos segundos, lo observó con una ternura que le conmovió de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sentir feliz, vivo como pocas veces se había sentido en su larga existencia.

Sus irises centelleaban como si sólo fueran capaces de verlo a él ante todo el espacio, y cuando le agarró la mano, como hacían las demás parejas a su alrededor, Jack comprendió esas chorradas de la magia y el amor en esas fechas.

Antes nunca le había sujetado la mano de esa manera en público.

-Te amo demasiado- Le contestó entonces y lo único que fue capaz de hacer Jack fue empujarlo hacia si y besarlo.

Atrapar sus labios con hambre, mientras le nieve seguía cayendo sobre Cardiff.

* * *

FIN


	2. Año Nuevo

**Extra: Año nuevo en Torchwood**

* * *

—¡Bueno, chicos!— Dijo Jack apareciendo en el centro de Hub donde estaban Gwen, Tosh y Owen —Antes de que todos nos marchemos tenemos que brindar por el año nuevo…— Les dijo mostrándoles una botella negra con una etiqueta también negra con letras blancas.

El Capitán descorchó la botella mientras Ianto hacía acto de presencia también, para luego entregarles una copa a cada uno, sujetando después dos él mismo.

—¿Eso es champagne?—Preguntó Tosh con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su jefe movió un poco la cabeza terminando de sacar el corcho de la botella — No exactamente…— Respondió —Es algo parecido, de Barcelona…

—¡Oh!— Gimió entonces Gwen comprendida mientras Jack empezaba a repartir el alcohol en las copas— ¡Has comprado cava de importación de España!— Continuó hablando contenta porque Helen, una amiga suya de la academia que había viajado a esa ciudad, siempre le había dicho maravillas del cava catalán.

—Bueno…— Dijo Jack arrastrando un poco las palabras — Sí es de importación – Aseguró cuando todos miraron sus copas y luego automáticamente clavaron sus miradas en su jefe.

—No sé, Jack…— Habló entonces Owen —¿Seguro que es de Barcelona?— Siguió diciendo mirando su copa como si fuera la orina de un Sapo.

—Sí— afirmó el líder de Torchwood algo molesto por tanta desconfianza — Es de Barcelona, el planeta Barcelona, no la cuidad… Tienen perros sin nariz— Dijo después como gracia, mostrándoles una gran sonrisa.

—Ahora entiendo el color lila intenso— Soltó Owen apartando la copa de su persona con asco.

—Y su fuerte olor— Siguió Tosh moviendo su nariz como si le picara.

—¡Jack!— Se quejó Gwen dejando la copa en su mesa—¡Nos querías dar alcohol alienígena! Eso no es nada sensato…— Continuó diciendo con el tono de una madre.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale!— Se defendió el Capitán aun con su copa entre las manos— Hace años estuve en Barcelona y sus bebidas eran excelentes— Les explicó, pero sus palabras no les convencieron en absoluto— Lo puedo demostrar— Dijo alzando su copa con intención de beberla.

—¡Jack!— Lo llamó Ianto, pero su pareja ni siquiera pareció escucharlo por que en ese momento se bebió el contenido de su copa de un sólo trago, luego hizo como una mueca con sus labios, para después caer redondo en el suelo de golpe como un saco de patatas.

Por unos segundos sólo se escuchó el impacto contra el suelo y el tintineo de la copa al caer también.

—¡Jack!— Gritaron todos después.

Ianto se agachó rápidamente para inspeccionarlo, tocándole el cuello con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la botella.

—Mierda…— Susurró para si.

Estaba muerto.

—¿Esta muerto?— Le preguntó Owen achacándose también, pero no necesitó respuesta alguna, solo necesito mirarlo a los ojos para saberlo.

— Será por culpa de esto…— Le dijo entregándole la botella para después agarrar a Jack y rodearlo entre sus brazos con ternura.

—¡Joder! Serás Idiota Harkness….— Dijo para nadie en especial, al inspeccionar el envase bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres y el chico del té.

—¿Que sucede?— Se atrevió a preguntar Gwen.

—Me apuesto a que estos son los grados— Le respondió señalando una parte de la etiqueta con el dedo y entregándole la botella después.

—¡150!— Casi gritó la ex policía al repasarla con la vista.

—Vaya— Soltó la japonesa— Ahora entiendo por que no tienen nariz…—

—Jack volverá con una gran resaca…— Le respondió Gwen abriendo mucho los ojos con asombro.

— Y dolor de cabeza…— Intervino Owen afirmado con la cabeza

—Y de oídos— Hablo entonces Ianto.

—¿Oídos?— Preguntaron todos a la vez, girándose para encontrarse con su mirada al no comprender la relación.

—De lo que pienso gritarle cuando vuelva— Respondió alzado las cejas y apretando un poco los labios con intensidad, visiblemente molesto.

Owen volvió a afirmar con un golpe de cabeza dándole la razón, las dos mujeres sólo soltaron aire con paciencia. Qué manera de empezar el año nuevo.

* * *

¿Fin?


End file.
